


Misogyny, Privilege and Punching Bigots In The Face

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [39]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, M/M, No Fourth Wall, discussion of real world events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: FAIR WARNING PEEPS: this episode contains some HARD HITTING ISSUES.Pun wasn't intended, but it works SO WELLWe are discussing: the Barstool vs NWHL bullshitAaaaaand everybody's LEAST favourite ranger.... Tony DeAngelo wooooooopI'll give y'all some history lessons in the notes if you need them on that front.The chapters go: big chat. little chat. Big chat again.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Erik Johnson/OMC, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Strome/Ryan McLeod, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 48
Kudos: 117





	1. The Big Chat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: the following primer and chapter BOTH contain discussions of someone who holds some pretty racist ideals and it lists some of their racist ideals. If you would find that uncomfortable to read, I advise you not to.
> 
> Tony DeAngelo: a very short primer.  
> Tony was suspended from the OHL for using a racist slur against one of his own teammates  
> Tony was suspended from the AHL for using a slur against one of his own teammates  
> (do we see a pattern here people?)  
> Tony has a habit of causing a storm on twitter including: challenging a fan to a fight outside MSG, repeatedly retweeting his favourite president (45), retweeting a particular tweet from said president that said iranians didn't deserve covid aid because they didn't deserve to live (yeah, he did that. And if anyone tries to tell me that Mika Zibanejad isn't a saint for NOT killing this man already.... yeah), quitting twitter.... REPEATEDLY, and finally deleting his twitter for a final time when Pres45 got kicked off twitter...  
> (or did he... follow on for more news)  
> OH one other notable thing he did on twitter... he blocked yours truly... for something I said... on instagram. THAT SHOWS YOU HOW PETTY THIS MAN IS. (What did I say? I said Rangers fans don't hate him because he's racist, we hate him because he's a shit defenseman who's ALSO racist... apparently he didn't like that)  
> These notes are getting long
> 
> TLDR: tony deangelo is a racist pos who tends to throw a LOT of tantrums

Willy:

| 

@cale <https://jakeguentzels.tumblr.com/post/641218538060840960/braden-holtby-cools-off-during-the-first-period-in> did this 100% make your panties wet?  
  
---|---  
  
Cale:

| 

*sigh* I thought I got enough of this from my OWN teammates  
  
Hartsy:

| 

That…. Wasn’t a no….  
  
Cale:

| 

OI! You are DEFINITELY supposed to be on my side  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤠🤠🤠  
  
Willy:

| 

I mean, at least everyone on National TV has seen you GO full Pricey now  
  
Hartsy:

| 

….dooooon’t…. my MOM rang me  
  
Cale:

| 

Was she mad?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

She was…. CONCERNED…  
  
Stromer:

| 

That’s WORSE  
  
Lu:

| 

Shits going down on twitter btw  
  
Sid:

| 

?  
  
Lu:

| 

Basically, someone called out the NWHL for associating with barstool  
  
Sid:

| 

Why would that be bad?  
  
Lu:

| 

Because barstool are misogynistic twats? And also racist bigots.  
  
Sid:

| 

And they’re sponsoring the NWHL?  
  
Lu:

| 

Well… no… although they did threaten to buy one of the teams  
  
Lu:

| 

But like, a bunch of players have been on barstool podcasts  
  
Lu:

| 

And twitter is just pointing out how shit it is  
  
Lu:

| 

But then the CEO of barstool BASICALLY sent out a HIT on like anyone who called them out on it  
  
Nate:

| 

See, I’ve only seen the stuff from Biz  
  
Nate:

| 

And like, is it really that bad?  
  
Lu:

| 

🤦‍♂️  
  
Lu:

| 

Yes  
  
Nate:

| 

Going on a podcast isn’t like, supporting the organisation?  
  
Nate:

| 

Like, I’ve been on chiclets because I like the guys that run it, SID’s been on it. Doesn’t mean we’re like, supporting barstool or whatever  
  
Matts:

| 

Except it kind of does.  
  
Matts:

| 

Because by going on their pods, you’re literally making money for them  
  
Nate:

| 

Or just… supporting my friends?  
  
Matts:

| 

Look, I’m not going to get into this  
  
Matts:

| 

B/cause honestly, this is usually such a positive chat  
  
Matts:

| 

But your privilege is really fucking showing.  
  
Sid:

| 

Also, tbf, I didn’t go on chiclets because I like biz  
  
Sid:

| 

Because I don’t…. he’s an irritating little shit  
  
Sid:

| 

I mostly did it to shut him up  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Isn’t that how he gets MOST of his guests?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Just fucking annoying people until they go on his show?  
  
Stromer:

| 

I don’t like it that there’s this huge NWHL/PWHPA war  
  
Stromer:

| 

Like… can’t EVERY BODY PLAY?  
  
Stromer:

| 

HOW IS MORE HOCKEY A BAD THING?  
  
Brinks:

| 

Love you babes.  
  
Stromer:

| 

How many more days?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Also how is boqqy doing?  
  
Brinks:

| 

He’s ok. I’m still getting negative tests so should be out sooooon  
  
Kaner:

| 

GOOD!  
  
Kaner:

| 

Need you back. This team is… weird… and not my team right now.  
  
Tazer:

| 

But you’re being SUCH a good mom to the rookies  
  
Stromer:

| 

HE REALLY IS  
  
Kaner:

| 

The second you’re back Jon, I’m stopping talking to ANY ROOKIES AT ALL  
  
Kaner:

| 

Except you Stromer.  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’M NOT EVEN A ROOKIE ANYMORE  
  
Kaner:

| 

I don’t care. You’re my rookie :P  
  
JT:

| 

I feel like rookie is a subjective term anyway  
  
JT:

| 

Like, Ry’s my rookie for life  
  
JT:

| 

Even though we don’t play on the same team anymore, and he’s definitely not a rookie anymore  
  
JT:

| 

HE’S STILL MY ROOKIE  
  
Stromer:

| 

Hey JT…. Wanna know what your rookie did with the next next one?  
  
Davo:

| 

WILL YOU PLEASE DROP IT DYLAN!!!  
  
Davo:

| 

FFS  
  
Stromer:

| 

NEVER :D  
  
Davo:

| 

Ugh. Literally gonna be on my tombstone.  
  
Stromer:

| 

We’ve already decided we’re putting it on Ry’s.  
  
Chucky:

| 

That’s…. weirdly morbid?  
  
Stromer:

| 

You mean you HAVEN’T planned out all the evil things you’d write on your brother’s tombstone just because it meant he wouldn’t be able to get you back for it?  
  
Chucky:

| 

… I like my siblings…  
  
Brinks:

| 

OMG did you see the comment that was made about team USA Olympics  
  
Brinks:

| 

That sending Jizzy hughes out on a line with you and Brades would be like “sending him out for a walk with his two pet pitbulls”  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’m up for it :D  
  
Chucky:

| 

Like for real, it would be kind of cool to get to play with EITHER Brades or any of the hughes babies  
  
Cale:

| 

Is your brother ACTUALLY in love with Quinn Hughes?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I believe as stromer would say, Brades consideres Quinny “BAE but not baeeeeee”  
  
Chucky:

| 

Also Brades is, as far as I know, completely straight.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s ok… you’re the cute chucky anyhow :D  
  
Davo:

| 

Speaking of Olympic teams…  
  
Davo:

| 

@Lu in your new position, you’re campaigning for an entirely queer team Canada yeah?  
  
Lu:

| 

LMAO. Like, I can maybe do something about making sure @Hartsy makes it  
  
Lu:

| 

But I’m not sure how much the others are going to listen to me on NON GOALIE decisions  
  
Cale:

| 

You mean you could arrange it so the goalies are…. Not binnington???  
  
Lu:

| 

I’ll take it under consideration :P  
  
Cale:

| 

I just think a Holtby/Price/Hart goalie trio would be…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’M BEGGING YOU @LU do NOT make decisions based on how horny my boyfriend is for the goalies….  
  
Cale:

| 

Oh COME ON  
  
Cale:

| 

There ARE no better Canadian goalies  
  
Sid:

| 

#rude  
  
Cale:

| 

I would accept MAF in the mix as well, just… like… I also wouldn’t accept any of those three NOT being in the mix  
  
Cale:

| 

Also would accept your baby Jars  
  
Cale:

| 

😉  
  
Hartsy:

| 

AGAIN…. Not just on cale’s thirst. That is NOT an accurate representation of goalie talent  
  
Gabe:

| 

I mean…. You SAY that  
  
Gabe:

| 

But talent DOES factor in how attractive Cale finds a goalie  
  
Gabe:

| 

We’ve worked that much out already.  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s why I think @Hartsy is the hottest. Because he’s the best  
  
EJ:

| 

🤢 omg baby…. WHY MUST YOU BE THIS WAY???  
  
Claude:

| 

Holy shit @howdy… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING DOWN?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Ditto. Ry just texted me saying that Tony dA and GEORGIEV got in a fight!?!?!?  
  
Howdy:

| 

OMG. I AM DYING  
  
Howdy:

| 

THIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST DAY OF MY CAREER  
  
Howdy:

| 

SO, you guys saw what happened in OT  
  
Howdy:

| 

Or at least… @sid saw… -.-  
  
Sid:

| 

I’m not gonna apologise because your team has communication issues  
  
Howdy:

| 

ANYWAY, like, I’m so over the L because this just got so much better  
  
Howdy:

| 

And as we’re walking back to the locker room  
  
Howdy:

| 

And Georgie was PISSED about Sid’s goal, because like, it was a fuck up on our part  
  
Howdy:

| 

And like, what do you do when your goalie is pissed??  
  
Chucky:

| 

Avoid him?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Maybe offer him cuddles?  
  
Howdy:

| 

OR… if you’re tony Dangelo… call him a racist slur and sarcastically congratulate him on the game  
  
Chucky:

| 

He fucking didn’t?!?!  
  
Howdy:

| 

He did. Like, racist might not be the right word. It was a very anti-russian word.  
  
Howdy:

| 

So Georgie just fucking shucks his mitt, PUNCHES HIM IN THE FACE WITH HIS BLOCKER  
  
Howdy:

| 

And then grabs him into a headlock  
  
Howdy:

| 

And we’re all like, WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Because like obviously ALL THE RUSSIANS are pissed on georgie’s behalf  
  
Howdy:

| 

Because like, you’d have to be an IDIOT to call a Russian kid that  
  
Howdy:

| 

But also we’re like… holy shit, this is two of our teammates fighting  
  
Howdy:

| 

And obvs, like, Georgie is NOT a fighter, he’s a fucking goalie, HE’S STILL IN HIS GOALIE PADS  
  
Howdy:

| 

So tony’s fighting back  
  
Howdy:

| 

But then…. BUT THEN…. AHHHHH  
  
Howdy:

| 

Krieds stepped in and just fucking LEVELLED him, ONE FUCKING PUNCH  
  
Howdy:

| 

Tony went DOWWWWWWN 😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Howdy:

| 

And honestly, I’ve never really found a teammate attractive  
  
Howdy:

| 

Don’t @ me, hockey players aren’t my type  
  
Howdy:

| 

But I would have HAPPILY gone down on my knees and blown krieds there and then  
  
Howdy:

| 

(and I DON’T think I was the only person with that thought)  
  
Chucky:

| 

Are they gonna suspend tDa?  
  
Howdy:

| 

So, here’s the other thing  
  
Howdy:

| 

Tony was a healthy scratch for a game at the start of the season  
  
Howdy:

| 

And was SUPER pissy about it. Like, throwing tantrums kind of pissy  
  
Howdy:

| 

And according to stromer (R stromer, not you dyl), management had told him “one more incident and you’re on waivers” so….  
  
Chucky:

| 

Holy shit  
  
Sid:

| 

How are your boys coping?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Surprisingly well.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Tony’s been fucking irritating as SHIT this season  
  
Howdy:

| 

You know the kind of shit, being a total asshole and then being “ohhh it was just a prank”  
  
Howdy:

| 

Saying really offensive shit and then “ohhhh it’s just chirrrrps”  
  
Howdy:

| 

And whilst I know a couple of players who’ll miss him  
  
Howdy:

| 

I also know like, most of us REALLY FUCKING WON’T  
  
Stromer:

| 

So now you just wait to see what happens with him on waivers?  
  
Stromer:

| 

(quick, everyone tell your teams not to take him)  
  
Tazer:

| 

I don’t think anyone’s gonna take him  
  
Richie:

| 

Like honestly, who the fuck fights THEIR OWN GOALIE?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Every time I get sad, I’m gonna think about Georgie punching him in the face with his blocker  
  
Lack:

| 

Is this the guy who challenged a fan to a fight on twitter?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Yup, that’s tony.  
  
Lack:

| 

And then quit twitter, repeatedly  
  
Howdy:

| 

He’s going to join “parler” when it exists again  
  
Lack:

| 

Jeeeez  
  
Lack:

| 

I imagine you ARE grateful to have him off the team  
  
Howdy:

| 

We’ve been told to say that he’s our teammate and we’re sad this has to happen to our teammate.  
  
Stromer:

| 

And secretly you’re all DELIGHTED  
  
Howdy:

| 

I mean…. Yeah… yeah we are.  
  
| 

… 24 hours later  
  
Howdy:

| 

Aaaaand Tony’s cleared off waivers :D  
  
Sid:

| 

Is he going to the taxi squad?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Yep. Taxi squad but he’s not allowed to train with us and he’s staying at home not training.  
  
Lu:

| 

Gonna say it again. Who the FUCK punches their GOALIE?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Also @sid, like, a little bit thanks, for being the catalyst to start the whole tony getting kicked off the team  
  
Sid:

| 

I will gladly, ALWAYS score on ANY of your teams that you want me to  
  
Sid:

| 

That’s a blanket offer right there  
  
Nate:

| 

…. Thanks…. -.-  
  
Sid:

| 

You’re welcome!


	2. The OG Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder for anyone who needs it:  
> Baby G: Cameron Briere  
> Baby S: Matty Strome  
> Baby M: Ryan McLeod

Cale:

| 

Soooooo I found TK/Hartsy nesting fic  
  
---|---  
  
Mikey:

| 

Holy crap there’s two of them  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Look, STOP denying it, we KNOW like half of you read this stuff by now  
  
Baby G:

| 

Fanfic is the bane of my life  
  
Hartsy:

| 

…. I can see how that wouldn’t be so great for you tbh  
  
Cale:

| 

BUT ANYWAY. I don’t know how to feel about tk/hartsy nesting  
  
Cale:

| 

I LIKED IT  
  
Cale:

| 

But then I was like, I don’t like the fact it’s tk.  
  
Patty:

| 

I dont like it.  
  
Patty:

| 

My tekks.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Damn fucking straight baby.  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s more, I just… would TK be a good choice for a nesting goalie?  
  
Cale:

| 

Don’t they need like, calm and shit?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I mean…. Depends on the type of nest…  
  
Cale:

| 

😳😳😳😳  
  
Cale:

| 

I mean…. The one that I read was mostly pretty sweet nesting with a little bit of… erm… the other kind  
  
Baby M:

| 

I’m REALLY concerned about the content of this conversation  
  
Baby M:

| 

But also, REALLY glad I don’t understand half of the words you’re using  
  
Baby S:

| 

I’m with you there babes  
  
Baby S:

| 

I kind of want to know, but I also really DON’T want to know  
  
Hartsy:

| 

There’s a fic trope that goalies “nest” like, basically get really animalistic once a season (or less/more) and need to stay in a warm (usually sweaty and filled with teammates jerseys) nests. The idea is we’d attack anyone who isn’t our “safe” nesting partner… and then usually bone the nesting parter.  
  
Baby S:

| 

I mean… for the goalies I know… that’s actually not that hard to believe  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s what makes it SUCH a good trope  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s just on the right side of believable  
  
Josty:

| 

And it involves goalies…. Which is why YOU love it  
  
Cale:

| 

Shut up. :P  
  
Cale:

| 

Goalies are all intense. It’s hot.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Intense?  
  
Cale:

| 

Shut it you… you know how intense you are 😉  
  
Davo:

| 

No flirting in the group chat :P  
  
Chucky:

| 

You’re just mad there’s no-one here to flirt with you  
  
Dylan:

| 

I’m sure Matty can step up to the plate :P  
  
Baby S:

| 

OMG I WAS A TEENAGER. GET OVER IT  
  
Baby M:

| 

Also, like no.   
  
Davo:

| 

I think you should know by now Matty… Dylan never gets over ANYTHING  
  
Dylan:

| 

OMG @Matty…. Connor McActual David just spoke to you  
  
Baby M:

| 

Fuck off Dyl  
  
Mikey:

| 

Since when do you NOT chirp Matty?  
  
Baby M:

| 

Since always :P  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT. The briere boys are WELL AWARE of fanfic, and have liked tweets/interacted with media about brioux as a ship. I really REALLY hope they MOCK their dad and Claude for this. A LOT.


	3. The Big Chat (again)

Lu:

| 

So deAngelo off waivers... do we know what's going to happen?  
  
---|---  
  
Howdy:

| 

Yep. Bosses are doing a presser later, but basically, Tony’s not coming back. Whatever happens :D :D :D  
  
Lu:

| 

Did he ACTUALLY steal miller’s first goal puck? Because twitter is divided  
  
Howdy:

| 

He claims it was a “prank” and he gave it straight to the equipment guys  
  
Howdy:

| 

But whether that meant that he ACTUALLY gave it straight to the equipment guys  
  
Howdy:

| 

Or someone else pointed out what a dick move it was stealing it and THEN he gave it over, idk.  
  
Lack:

| 

Hows your goalie boy doing? Georgiev?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Coach gave him the day to “cool off” but tbh, don’t think he needs it  
  
Howdy:

| 

Like, it felt like coach was worried we were all gonna be pissed at Georgie  
  
Howdy:

| 

But literally everyone was on his side  
  
Howdy:

| 

And I don’t think Tony got him that bad  
  
Howdy:

| 

So we’re expecting him back pretty soon  
  
Kaner:

| 

Do we think anyone’s going to take deangelo?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Ry says that management are pretty keen not to retain any of his salary  
  
Stromer:

| 

Which. Obvs  
  
Stromer:

| 

But like… they’re gonna struggle, because honestly, who would want him!  
  
Lu:

| 

Rumour has it some teams ARE looking at him  
  
Latts:

| 

He could go to AZ  
  
Stromer:

| 

AMAZING PLAN. Send him to AZ :D  
  
Stromer:

| 

@Matts no offense  
  
Matts:

| 

Offense entirely taken. :P but I can understand that the org is completely shit.  
  
Matts:

| 

Plus, technically, I don’t root for the yotes atm  
  
Marns:

| 

Will you? Once you retire?  
  
Matts:

| 

….idk…  
  
JT:

| 

I mean… I never stopped rooting for the leafs obvs  
  
Marns:

| 

If you do a JT and go back to your home town I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU  
  
Matts:

| 

Obvs I’m gonna stay with you mouse  
  
Matts:

| 

As long as you and Fred are on the same team :P  
  
Marns:

| 

… nice to know I rank so highly…  
  
Kaner:

| 

Looks like they’ve had to cancel the NWHL bubble ☹  
  
Teeks:

| 

I don’t get that. Like, how come we had like NO rona issues in the bubble and they have loads  
  
Teeks:

| 

Also talking of rona issues… @McLeod ARE YOU SICK?  
  
McLeod:

| 

🙄 Not sick, just “on protocol” which basically means quarantining  
  
Teeks:

| 

Ooof gaaay.  
  
Richie:

| 

Did he just…  
  
Claude:

| 

Teeks. WE’ve talked about this.  
  
Teeks:

| 

I meant it in a no homo way  
  
Claude:

| 

THAT DOESN’T HELP  
  
Kaner:

| 

Also the NWHL weren’t like, made to stay in a hotel and properly quarantine like we were  
  
Kaner:

| 

The bubble thing was just like not travelling to different rinks for them  
  
Howdy:

| 

Also, not to bring up the PWHPA/NWHL thing again  
  
Howdy:

| 

BUT, they’re gonna host a PWHPA game at msg :D  
  
Latts:

| 

That’s all kinds of awesome  
  
Latts:

| 

Not just for hosting women hockey in a proper rink  
  
Latts:

| 

But you guys do have a fun rink to play at :D  
  
Howdy:

| 

Less at the moment  
  
Howdy:

| 

But yeah, I’m pretty damn fond of it.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Sorry. Like. It’s awesome being a ranger right now  
  
Howdy:

| 

You guys have NO idea how good our team feels right now  
  
Howdy:

| 

Like a fucking weight has been lifted  
  
Teeks:

| 

AAAAND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT  
  
Teeks:

| 

AND IT’S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED  
  
Teeks:

| 

…. What?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Who DOESN’T love tangled.  
  
Claude:

| 

I worry about you on a daily basis TK  
  
Teeks:

| 

Honesty? Rude.  
  
Lu:

| 

Holy shit the funniest thing just happened on twitter  
  
Lack:

| 

???  
  
Lu:

| 

So, there’s a bunch of NYR “fan” accounts floating around since TdA deleted his twitter  
  
Lu:

| 

That are named stuff like NYRFan12345 and defend tony dA A LOT  
  
Howdy:

| 

Yeah, and everyone on twitter assumes it’s him.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Hell… WE all assume it’s him  
  
Lu:

| 

Well… I don’t know how real/not photoshopped this is  
  
Lu:

| 

But HONESTLY… I don’t care….  
  
Lu:

| 

<https://twitter.com/MrBooth_7/status/1356834514090090499>  
  
Lu:

| 

p.s. READ THE WHOLE THREAD  
  
Lack:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Howdy:

| 

Dead.  
  
Howdy:

| 

ACTUALLY DEAD.  
  
Howdy:

| 

And shared it to the team chat.  
  
EJ:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Teeks:

| 

Tag urself… I’m “go to bed”  
  
Hartsy:

| 

“GET THE FUCK OFF TWITTER”  
  
Tazer:

| 

I want to send Pat a fruit basket for having to deal with this fucker  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Who THE FUCK would listen to a rando on twitter about their own trades???  
  
Howdy:

| 

Omg… I just found this: <https://dyylancozens.tumblr.com/post/642165517566853120/kreiderrider-btw-i-made-a-redbubble-shop>  
  
Kaner:

| 

I’m just happy celebrating the day I am no longer Pat Brisson’s biggest headache :D  
  
EJ:

| 

Doesn’t he also have Duchy??  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Lets just all club together and get him some flowers “From your millions of gay and not problematic hockey players…. We’re sorry you also have to deal with that twat”  
  
Sammy:

| 

I’m sure he love it.  
  
Claude:

| 

Wait… are we ALL with Pat?  
  
Nate:

| 

Erm…  
  
Sid:

| 

Errmm…  
  
JT:

| 

Errrrmmmm….  
  
Mitchy:

| 

You guys aren’t funny  
  
Stromer:

| 

Checking his client list… there are 9 of his clients in this chat  
  
EJ:

| 

Is Pat like the pied piper of queer hockey players?  
  
Kaner:

| 

Queer and/or problematic hockey players  
  
Tazer:

| 

#PeeksIsBoth  
  
Tazer:

| 

(love you babes)  
  
Kaner:

| 

Ugh. Love you too. Rude.  
  
Sid:

| 

Ooof that’s our games cancelled because too many of @McLeod’s boys are sick  
  
EJ:

| 

Did you know you can’t catch the rona during a hockey game  
  
Willy:

| 

WHO FUCKIN KNEW 🙄  
  
TBeauts:

| 

It is kinda getting ridiculous  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Also @Josty you ok bb tys?  
  
Josty:

| 

Yup. Quarantined which….  
  
Teeks:

| 

….GAAAAAY  
  
Claude:

| 

Oh for fucks sake.  
  
Teeks:

| 

I live to raise your blood pressure G  
  
Teeks:

| 

And not in a sexy way  
  
Tazer:

| 

@Howdy… did your goalie fake fight bread on the way off the ice???  
  
Howdy:

| 

LMAO yes. Shesty’s got mad jokes.  
  
Howdy:

| 

d/w, he and bread are both Russian boys. It was just a joke. Taking the piss and all  
  
Kaner:

| 

MY BABY 😥😥😥 tell my lil bread baby I miss him  
  
Howdy:

| 

Tell him yourself  
  
Kaner:

| 

I can’t text in Russian??!?  
  
Howdy:

| 

He does speak some English now  
  
Howdy:

| 

Admittedly, most of the boys have decided that since Krieds is happy to play translator, they’ll just bully him and Buch into doing it :D  
  
Sammy:

| 

If I could get away with no English… I would…  
  
EJ:

| 

YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?  
  
Sammy:

| 

Be nice :P  
  
EJ:

| 

You be nice.  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Stop flirting with your jailbait.  
  
EJ:

| 

NEVER!  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on my tumblr [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)
> 
> and yes, i ripped the "be nice"..."You be nice" off a video of sammy and ej, because nobody can write them flirting with each other as well as they actually flirt with each other...

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT confirm that things happened AS Howdy described them in the chat. This is based off of rumours heard on twitter. ALSO this IS fictional. BASED on real world events. Not actual real world events. However this seems to be (due to the thorough research I've done) the most LIKELY story. The rangers org denies that TdA and K'Andre Miller had ANY beef at all and that k'andre was one of the players to reach out to tda via text after he was placed on waivers (k'andre... my baby... you gent!!!), buuuuuttt inside sources say that there have been notable tensions in the locker room with other players finding tony's behaviour towards k'andre uncomfortable.


End file.
